The Second Generation
by HappyDance123
Summary: This is the story of Lily Potter the second from her first day at Hogwarts.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I created, i.e. Jacob, Lily, Elizabeth, Carl, Ben, Caroline, Dylan, Michael, etc... 

Just for your information:

Jacob Potter- 14

Lily Potter- 11

Elizabeth Weasley- 15

Carl Weasley- 13

(Ben)jamin Weasley- 16

THE SECOND GENERATION

Chapter One- The Hogwarts Express

"Jacob! Jacob, will you PLEASE wait up for me?!" Lily Potter yelled after her older brother.

"Well, will you hurry up then?" Jacob questioned.

"Your legs are longer," she whined back. She pushed her cart faster and completely lost control.

"Lily!" Jacob exclaimed, jumping out of the way as it crashed into the wall. "Settle down!"

"Settle down?!" Lily screeched. "Settle down?! How can I settle down? I'm about to go to Hogwarts! Oh my gosh- I'm about to go to Hogwarts!"

"Lily," Elizabeth Weasley began, "it's really not as scary as it seems. You'll get used to it soon."

"No, I won't," the redhead replied. "I might not even get Sorted. The Hat will just tell me I'm too stupid and send me home."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to pick up Lily's things and replace them on the cart. "It's going to be okay. I'll let you sit with me on the train, okay?"

Lily nodded and swallowed hard. A huge knot was growing in her stomach, and she was beginning to feel woozy. She jumped ten feet in the air when her father laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, Lil!" Harry cried. "No need to stress out. Everything's gonna be fine. Just take a deep breath."

Lily tried to breathe deeply but found her lungs would not cooperate. She sighed instead and replaced her snowy owl, Jewels, onto the cart.

"You have your brother," Harry tried to comfort her. When Lily didn't look very comforted, he added, "And you have Elizabeth."

Lily nodded once more. She looked around the platform, and it was not until she noticed her cousin Ben laughing that she realized she was still nodding.

"Shut up," she murmured, elbowing past him. She found herself a compartment and drew her knees to her chest.

"Oh, it's okay, Lils," Ginny told her daughter. She kissed her forehead. "Write us plenty of letters."

"I will," Lily replied as the warning whistle blew. Ginny shut the door to the compartment, and Lily realized that Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. The train began to move, and Lily leaned her head against the cool window. She watched her parents waving until the train rounded the bend and they disappeared. A tear rolled down her cheek, and then-

"Hello!"

Lily's head jerked around as her right hand swiped the tear away. A tall, brown-headed girl had burst into the compartment. She was carrying many things in her arms and had a cheery disposition. She looked like she was ready for the time of her life.

"May I sit here?" she asked, motioning to the seat across from Lily.

Lily was barely aware of nodding; she was still in a bit of shock.

The girl dumped her belongings on the seat and held out her hand. "I'm Caroline!" she announced. "And you are?"

"Lily," she responded. She shook Caroline's hand.

"You're a first year, too, I presume?" Caroline asked, looking Lily up and down.

"Yes," Lily replied.

"So am I," she said. "I'm so excited! I'm the firstborn, so I'm the first in my family to come to Hogwarts. What about you?"

"No, I have an older brother," Lily replied.

"Oh, awesome," Caroline said. "So you must know a lot about Hogwarts?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh. So what house do you wanna be in?"

"Gryffindor. My uncle's threatened to disinherit me if I'm not."

"Oh... Gryffindor sounds nice, but I think Ravenclaw'd be the best. Blue is my favorite color, see."

Lily tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was just about to say, "Yeah..." when the door burst open once more and two boys strolled in.

The first had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was pretty tall, and Lily guessed he was probably a second year. He was laughing with a slightly shorter boy with dark blond hair and brown eyes. They didn't seem to notice Lily and Caroline until the first boy gave a start.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Didn't realize you were in here. Michael had just told a joke, you see, and I wasn't paying attention. Dylan, by the way."

"Caroline."

"Lily."

"Hey!" Dylan exclaimed, pointing at Lily. "Aren't you Harry Potter's daughter?!"

Lily turned a little pink and muttered, "Yes."

"Awesome!" Dylan slid into the seat next to her and held out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," she fibbed, shaking his hand.

Michael gave a wave and sat down next to Caroline.

"So where you headed?" Dylan asked.

"Why is it so obvious I'm a first year?" Lily questioned.

"You're a bit of a shrimp, Honey," Dylan told her.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, answer the question."

"Gryffindor, hopefully," she replied.

"Oh, yeah, I should've guessed," he said. "Me too."

"Same," Michael said.

Everyone looked at Caroline. She exhaled loudly and said, "Oh, I GUESS!  
But red really isn't my color."

"The robes aren't red, Caroline," Dylan said.

"Well, I still think blue is better."

Dylan ignored her and turned to Lily.

"So... Got a boyfriend?"

"No," she replied, squinting her eyes a bit at him. She was liking him less and less by the minute.

"Well, I haven't got a girlfriend," he said. "What a coincidence. Wanna hook up?"

"No," she said in a disgusted voice, turning away. "I don't even know you!"

Dylan sighed. "I'm Dylan Mayesville, age 11, from Devon. I have a sister and a brother, and I have the hots for you. Enough?"

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Caroline, please switch seats with me," she begged.

Caroline obliged, and Dylan put on a scowl. The compartment was quiet until a little witch came by with sweets. About twenty minutes later Dylan and Michael were bouncing off the walls.

"Can you PLEASE just sit down?!" Lily screamed.

"What on earth is going on down here?!"

Elizabeth was standing in the doorway. Her prefect's badge shined on her chest, and her eyes widened as she noticed Lily.

"C'mere," she said. "Why don't you come sit with me?"

"Thank you," Lily said as she jumped up quickly. She grabbed Jewels and squeezed out of the compartment.

"Bye, Lily!" Dylan screamed as she slid the door shut. Lily cringed and followed Elizabeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! I hoped you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a review! That would really help. If anyone wants me to continue, I will. Sorry for any mistakes that might appear! It's very late and I just had to get this off my chest. Also bear in mind that I'm only 14 so I probably don't have the best grammar.


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: Sighs Yeah, I don't own any of this except the characters I made up... sadly 

THE SECOND GENERATION

Chapter Two: The Sorting

As Lily got off the train she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" She grinned and galloped happily over to Hagrid. He smiled back at her and said merrily, "So ya finally made it, Lils?"

"Yep!" she replied, hugging as much of Hagrid as she could. "Oh, Hagrid, on the ride up I met this awful boy-"

"Who are you calling an awful boy?"

Lily wrinkled her nose as Dylan appeared next to her. Dylan grinned and said, "Hey, Sweetie."

Lily made a disgusted noise. "NEVER call me Sweetie again."

"Settle down now, you two," Hagrid said. "Everybody here? Okay, this way!"

Dylan, Caroline, and Michael followed Lily into a boat, so she had no choice but to listen as Dylan went on and on about how they were perfect for each other. She might not have even noticed Hogwarts shining in the distance if Hagrid hadn't yelled, "Ah, look! Yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts!"

She gasped. She was really there! Hogwarts was looming in the distance...

"It's beautiful," Dylan began, "but not quite as beautiful as you."

Next thing anyone knew, Dylan was in the lake and Hagrid had dived in to get him. Lily didn't understand what had happened- she hadn't done that, had she?

They entered Hogwarts (Dylan wearing Hagrid's coat) and met a lady Lily knew was Professor Little. She took one look at Dylan, waved her wand, and he was dry. He shred Hagrid's coat at once.

Professor Little gave them a long speech and then left them, saying she would be back in a moment. The instant the door closed an Asian girl asked loudly, "So, where are each of you headed?"

"I don't know," said a brown-haired boy. "Where are you headed?"

"Slytherin, like my family before me," the girl replied with an air of "I'm-better-than-you."

The boy was about to reply scathingly when Professor Little returned and led them into the Great Hall. Lily was amazed; it was exactly as her brother had described! She looked around and saw Elizabeth's face beaming from the Gryffindor table.

They stopped before the high table, and Professor Little lifted the Sorting Hat (Jacob had spoiled the surprise for her last year) from the stool. It opened its mouth and began to sing:

(A/N: Yes I know this is from the first book)  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chilvalry Set Gryffidors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Huffepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaws,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone clapped, and the Sorting Hat became quiet still. Professor Little unrolled a long sheet of parchment and called, "Aftvent, Jordan."  
A sandy-haired boy hopped readily to the stool. As soon as it touched his head, the hat cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered and Jordan went to sit with them. Professor Little cleared her throat and called, "Allen, Angelica."  
A sour-faced girl with long black hair walked haughtily up to the stool. Like Jordan, the Hat placed her immediately, but she went to Slytherin instead.

As more and more kids were Sorted Lily became extremely nervous. She was just wondering if she was going to throw up when "Malfoy, Scorpius" was called.

A white-blond-haired boy marched up to the stool and the Hat was placed on his head. It seemed to take forever to decide before calling out, "Slytherin!"

Four people later Lily got a huge surprise when Professor Little beckoned "Mayesville, Caysie" to be Sorted.

A girl that looked very much like Dylan in every way walked up nervously. After a minute or two, the Hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Dylan was next Sorted into Gryffindor, and Lily gave him a very sour look indeed as he passed her on his way to the Gryffindor table.

Caroline was also Sorted into Gryffindor, and after "Parkinson-Flint, Katie" was Sorted into Slytherin, it was her turn.

She stumbled up to the stool, and as Professor Little dropped the Hat over her head she could see other students whispering and pointing at her.

"Ah," a voice said. "So you're the last little Potter? Where to put you I wonder... The choice is obvious... GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily jumped up happily as the Gryffindors cheered loudly and sat down beside Dylan.

"Seto, Alana."

The Asian girl that said she was going to be in Slytherin put the Hat on herself. She had only sat there a moment when the Hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl's mouth dropped open and she began arguing with Professor Little, who shooed her off to the Gryffindor table. Alana sat down beside Lily in a huff.

"What are you so mad about?" Lily's brother asked her, but she simply glared at him until he looked away.

Lily's cousin "Weasley, Brian" was Sorted into Gryffindor, and he sat down in front of Lily. They talked happily as they ate until they felt as if they were going to blow.

The headmaster, Professor Pippins, stood up and gave some Start-of-Term announcements, and then they were dismissed. Elizabeth led the first years to Gryffindor Tower, and Lily thought that there was no way she'd ever find her way back down.

She crawled sleepily into her bed and wished Caroline a good night. The last thing she heard before she difted off to sleep was the sound of Alana's cries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope you like where they all went! Thank you so much for reviewing, GinnyLovegood. It's kind of hard to write a lot on my fanfiction because I am writing a couple of books and I have exams this week.Tomorrow is my last one, though, so I may update soon? Dunno. Don't hold me to that haha.  



	3. Eating and Hagrid's

Disclaimer: Well I'm not British, so that probably gives you a clue... 

THE SECOND GENERATION

Chapter Three: Eating and Hagrid's

Lily flipped on her side and glanced at the clock; it read 1:45 AM. She had to admit it: she was scared.

She hadn't wanted to go to Hogwarts; she had known this would happen! She had issues. Many issues, actually. She had suffered with no one knowing for a while, but now that she was at Hogwarts everything would change. She would be watched constantly by her friends and family, and everyone would realize when she didn't eat. She was already regretting the Start-of-Term feast. She could feel it churning in her stomach.

It wasn't as if she liked being this way. It was only natural. I mean come on: her dad was the famous Harry Potter, so she had never exactly lived a normal life. She had always been the "New Little Lily." No one saw her as a seperate person; she was thought of as a copy of her grandmother. To some, on the other hand, she had her father's green eyes and her mother's red hair.

Whatever it was, Lily had been desperate for some control and to be her own person, so she had tried to change her appearance. She hadn't done it conciously; she genuinely wasn't hungry. She had just lost her appetite. She had been this way since age 6 or 7, so her parents just figured she was a normal little kid. As she grew up, they figured she just had a small appetite. They politely refused the truth that was glaring at them.

Lily had fallen asleep earlier, only to wake up an hour later to sounds of soft breathing. She couldn't allow herself to go back to sleep until she had planned how exactly she was going to skip breakfast the next day. Finally, after nearly an hour of planning, she was able to let her thoughts drift elsewhere and fall into a fitful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Caroline cried.

Lily woke with a start. Caroline was jumping on her bed- with her still in it!

"Caroline!" Lily shrieked. "Caroline! Get OFF!"

Caroline sat quickly and tried to look innocent. Lily just looked at her for a moment before deciding not to comment.

"So, still think red's not your color?" she asked, noticing Caroline had already changed and trying to change the subject.

Caroline shrugged. "I dunno. But hurry up and get changed before we miss breakfast!"

"You go ahead," Lily said. "I'll come down later."

"Are you kidding?!" Caroline gasped. "You'll get lost!"

"Ugh," Lily said in an agitated voice. "Okay. Hold on."

She changed quickly, and the two girls headed downstairs. It only took them thirty minutes.

"Lils!" Jacob cried as she sat down, and Lily was surprised he was actually admitting he knew her publicly. She supposed he was just making sure she was okay. "Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm," she lied, grabbing the water pitcher and pouring herself a glass.

"You're not hungry?" Elizabeth questioned when Lily took a sip and didn't reach for anything else.

"You know she never eats," Jacob reminded her, stuffing a piece of bacon into his own mouth. "You get used to it."

Lily gave him a dirty look and took another sip of water. "No, I'm not hungry," she told Elizabeth.

"You might wanna eat a little bit before your first lesson."

Lily grabbed a biscuit and bit into it. "There," she said. "Happy?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied.

Lily finished the biscuit and excused herself to try and find her way to her first class. Instead, she went into the first bathroom she found and made it to the toilet just before she threw up the biscuit. She couldn't help it! No one understood. She didn't mean to throw up the biscuit; her stomach just couldn't handle food- especially early in the morning.

She was late for her first class- Transfiguration- and Professor Hogan looked like he wanted to chop her head off. He was the Slytherin Head-of-House and wasn't quite fond of the Potters.

She slipped into a seat next to Caroline and hurredly opened her book.

"Where were you?!" Caroline questioned.

"I got lost," Lily explained in a whisper.

"How could you get lost?!" Caroline exclaimed, not bothering to hush her voice. "You left early! How could you possibly get lost?!"

"Caroline!" Lily warned as Professor Hogan paused in his speech and gave them a glance that clearly wished them an early death.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to the matchsticks in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though Lily had gotten off to a pretty rough start, her first few months at Hogwarts actually went pretty smoothly. She had made pretty good friends with the other first-year Gryffindor girls and was actually getting on decently with Michael and Dylan. Well... I guess you could say she was "getting on decently" with Dylan as she had resisted strangling him. She found his sister Caysie a little arrogant but all right all the same.

Then there was the issue with Alana. She had finally accepted that she had been Sorted into Gryffindor, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She had tried to make friendly with the Slytherin girls, and when they shunned her Lily thought she might have tried to make nice with them, but she hadn't. Though she thought she might be a little mean for thinking it, she thought the other Gryffindor girls uhh... marched to the beat of their own drummer, but she sort of liked that.

Harmony Jefferson was pretty normal, actually. She was Muggle-born, tall, and the youngest student at Hogwarts. She had been born on September 1 and therefore been allowed to enter Hogwarts on her 11th birthday. Because of her height you never would have guessed it, though. She seemed pretty nice and Lily liked her.

Andie Linne Martin was definitely unique. Lily had thought Caroline was different, but now she just thought of her as loud and blunt. Andie Linne was the definition of different. Not only did she have purple eyes, but she had a strange obsession with white-out. Lily often entered their dormitory at night, tired and ready for bed, to find her sniffing it with a dreamy expression on her face.

Then, of course, there was Caroline and Lily. Caroline, as explained earlier, was basically just loud and blunt. Lily was very secretive and a bit sensitive, not to mention Harry Potter's daughter, so she had to admit they weren't normal. But Alana had no business ignoring them the way she did. It was going to be a long seven years for her if she didn't make friends soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right when Lily was getting used to Hogwarts, December arrived. Their teachers began wrapping their lessons up before Christmas holidays, and she had started trying to locate her things and put them in her trunk so she didn't have a load of packing to do the night before she left. On the last day she trudged up to Hagrid's to have a cup of tea and a chat with him before she had to leave.

When Hagrid opened the door to let her in she was surprised to find Jacob and his friends Jonathon and Brightley eating rock cakes they had been too polite to refuse.

"Hey, Lils," Jacob greeted. He put a hand to his jaw and rubbed it; obviously he had just talked without thinking and ended up wrenching his rock-cake-glued-together-teeth apart.

"Hey," Lily replied, waving. She looked up at Hagrid. "So are you going to come round for Christmas?"

"I'm thinkin' abou' it," he replied. "Go on, Lil, sit down and have yerself a rock cake."

Lily sat but didn't reach for a cake. "Please, Hagrid," she begged. "It's not Christmas without you!"

"Have a cake, Lil! You look a little flushed."

"No, Hagrid, I'm okay, really."

"No, I insist!"

"Hagrid-"

"Lily-"

"Just eat it," Jacob cut in.

Lily glanced at Hagrid. "Fine," she muttered, and she picked up a rock cake but didn't eat it. "So are you coming?"

"Probably," Hagrid replied, scratching his head. "Jus' gotta check with Professor Pippins 'n make sure there ain't nothin' I got ter do here."

Lily noticed Hagrid looking at the uneaten rock cake and knew she was hurting his feelings, so she raised it to her mouth and took a bite. Immediately she cried out in shock and pulled it back.

"What's wrong?" Hagrid asked.

Lily looked up at Hagrid and then back at her hand. Jacob peered at it and his mouth dropped open.

"You lost your tooth?!"

Lily opened her mouth and put her tongue in the hole where the tooth next to her front tooth used to be. "Yeah," she replied.

Hagrid was in shock.

"I'm sorry!" he kept saying. "I didn't mean fer you to lose yer tooth, I jus-"

"Hagrid!" she cut him off. "It's okay. That tooth was loose anyway. It'd been annoying me for a while."

It was a lie; the tooth hadn't been loose at all and it had hurt quite a bit when it was wrenched from its roots, but she didn't want Hagrid to feel bad. She was glad that she at least had an excuse not to eat the rock cake.

Brightley had conjured her a pretty pink container to put her tooth in, and it had stopped bleeding. She now spoke with a slight lisp; it made her feel like a little kid, losing her tooth. All the others in the room had perfect rows of permanent teeth while she was nowhere near losing all her teeth and just had to lose one of her front teeth right before Christmas. Now in all the pictures she would have a hole in her mouth while the others had two nice rows of teeth. It wasn't fair!

"So are you coming for Christmas, too?" Lily asked Jonathon. She was sipping the tea Hagrid have given her carefully, scared she might lose another body part somehow.

"Probably gonna drop by," he replied, shrugging. "Mum's dragging us to that Christmas Ball, though. Aren't you guys going?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "We'll see you there. Brightley, you're going, right?"

"I think so."

"Wait, what ball?" Lily questioned.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jacob asked. When Lily shook her head he went on, "The Ministry's holding this huge Christmas Ball to show they support wizard unity or something. Dad says they're just trying to show off."

"Oh. Sounds kind of boring... Are Elizabeth and them coming?"

"Of course," said Jacob. "And Victoire's forcing Teddy to come."

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed. She adored Victoire and Teddy was practically her brother, and she hoped they would get married when they got older. Victoire would often have slumber parties and they would all talk about girl things and have tons of fun. She hoped she had another one over Christmas: then she could ask her if she planned to marry Teddy during a game of Truth or Dare.

"They're gonna have some beautiful kids," Brightley commented, and when Jacob and Jonathon burst out laughing, she defended herself, "What?! Teddy is hot. And like you two haven't noticed Victoire is drop-dead gorgeous?"

"Victoire is my cousin," Jacob reminded her in a disgusted tone.

"Oh, so that's why you drool every time you see her."

Jacob gave her a nasty look and changed the subject. "Hagrid, are you okay?"

Hagrid had been gazing off into space for the last five minutes. When Jacob said his name he started and tried to act like he'd been listening. "Yeah, yeah, jus' a bit tired. I gotta new creature fer you fourth years," he added, nodding to Jacob, Jonathon, and Brightley. "Slurgoffs. They're... Well, let's jus' say they're a handful."

They all rolled their eyes.

"Hagrid, you'll never stop," Jacob laughed.

Hagrid laughed as well. "I still miss Norbert... Anyway, it's 'bout time ter get back up ter the castle fer dinner. C'mon, I'll walk with you."

They made their way through the snow up to the castle and met (who else?) Dylan in the entrance hall.

"Well, look who it is!" Dylan exclaimed. "Lils!"

"Don't call me Lils," Lily replied.

"You lost your tooth," he commented. "Hot."

Jacob gave him a strange look and hung back.

"And could you please give me an intelligent explanation as to how on earth losing a tooth is hot?" Lily asked him, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's you," he said. "And it gives you a cute little lisp. You look a lot younger, though."

"That's not a good thing," she replied. She had already seen her reflection back at Hagrid's and thought she looked like she was five.

"I think it's hot."

Jacob was now getting into his "older brother mode."

"That is so weird!" Lily replied, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Not really," Dylan defended, sitting down beside her. "Like I said, it's you."

"And what difference does that make?" Lily asked.

"You're incredibly hot, Lils," Dylan told her for the nine hundredeth and twenty-eighth time.

"I hope you mean she's too warm," Jacob cut in from across the table, wearing a mutinous expression and biting into a roll.

"No, I mean your sister's fine, dude," Dylan replied.

Jacob chewed and swallowed, still eyeing Dylan. Finally he said, "You're on my list."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Ooh, I'm so scared!"

"You should be."

"Whatever."

"You'll see. Just keep hitting on my sister."

"I will."

"Ugh, guys, just shut up!" Lily exclaimed.

"Why aren't you eating?" Dylan questioned. "Scared you're going to lose another tooth?"

Lily slapped him and leaned her head on her fist again. She couldn't wait to get back home and be free of Dylan for the first time in three months.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it!! Sorry I took so long to update!! My life's been kind of crazy lately with basketball, cheerleading, hanging with friends, guys, and school (they've decided that they need to give us even MORE homework now that it's second semester to start preparing us for ninth grade, even though it's forever away) Then all last week I was sick with strep (mainly because it snowed for a total of five minutes and my friends and I played outside in it haha) My life is just going by so fast! Anyway, review please!!!! That might just make the next chapter get up faster!!


	4. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

I'm glad that JK told us all their cousins' names; I'm going to use them. There might be a few mistakes though, because I thought of this before then and I had different names.

THE SECOND GENERATION

Chapter Four- Truth or Dare

Lily sat up and stretched. It was the first day of Christmas vacation, and she had just woken up in her own bed for the first time since September 1. She got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. The mirror reflected her long, tangly red hair and big, sleepy green eyes. When she opened her mouth to begin brushing her teeth, she noticed her missing tooth stuck out like a sore thumb. She wrinkled her nose and looked away.

After she was cleaned up, she went into the kitchen to see what her mother was doing. She found her cleaning up a mess on the counter.

"Why are you still in your pajamas, Lils?" she asked, swiping a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "Put some clothes on!"

So Lily traipsed back to her room and selected a pair of jeans and a lime green sweater her grandmother had knit her. When she arrived back in the kitchen she found her dad kissing her mother's ear.

"Aw," she murmured, backing away before they could see her. She loved all romantic things and couldn't wait until she had a guy to be romantic with. She put on her coat and boots and slipped outside to find something fun to do.

It was freezing, but Lily tramped through the snow and sat down in the swing. The backyard was decorated with all things Christmas- icicles, candy canes, fairy lights- it even smelled like Christmas, if that made any sense.

Lily loved everything about Christmas. It used to be that her brother and cousins came home from Hogwarts and she wasn't as lonely, but now she was just missing her family. She couldn't wait for the celebrations to begin. Gramma always forced everyone to listen to Celestina Warbeck's old hits, but even though Celestina's crooning would be stuck in her head until halfway through January, she knew it wouldn't be Christmas without her. And now she had a ball to attend; it didn't seem like it would be much fun at all, but her mother had promised to take her to Diagon Alley to buy some new dress robes, and you could never go wrong with new clothes.

"Lily!"

Lily looked up and shrieked with delight.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione!"

She ran at them with full force and Uncle Ron scooped her up and spun her around. She laughed merrily and Uncle Ron exclaimed, "I think you've grown!"

"She has," Aunt Hermione commented as Uncle Ron put her down. She gazed down at her. "You look more like Ginny every day," she added.

Lily smiled. "Is Elizabeth here?"

"Of course," she replied. "Bill and Fleur are coming later."

"Are they bringing Victoire?"

"No, I think she's coming tomorrow with Teddy."

"Oh," she replied, swiping a stray hair out of her face. "Is anyone else coming?"

"I think George and Angelina are coming," Uncle Ron said. "Probably going to end up exploding egg nog on us all again."

"Maybe he'll bring me a present!" Lily exclaimed happily. "He always brings the best presents."

"Don't doubt it," Uncle Ron murmured. "C'mon, let's get inside before..."

Lily didn't hear the rest of what Uncle Ron said, but Aunt Hermione yelled, "RON!" and hit him hard on the shoulder, so it must have been pretty funny.

"Lils!" a familiar voice greeted joyously, and Lily looked up to see Victoire helping Lily's mum make a cake.

"Victoire!" she screeched, running at her with full force just as she had done with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but instead of being swept off her feet she crashed into Victoire's middle and hugged her with all her might.

Victoire licked batter off her fingers. "Nice to see you too, Little Lily. You've grown!"

"I know," Lily replied. She spied the beaters her mum and Victoire had been using to make the cake; they were covered in batter.

"Go on," her mum told her, and Lily grinned and begin licking off the batter. For some reason, sweets like cake batter never made her sick.

"Are you going to have to another sleepover?" Lily asked, licking along the beater.

"Sure," Victoire replied. "And you can tell me the story of how you lost that tooth."

Lily smiled weakly and continued licking.

Throughout the day more people arrived at the Potters'. Long ago it had been decided that they would meet at their house because theirs was the most convenient for everyone, for they lived on the outskirts of London.

A few days later Lily's mum took her to Diagon Alley to buy her new dress robes just like she'd promised. The next day Victoire had her sleepover.

"Never fear, I'm here!" Lily announced to the room at large as she entered Victoire's room. Even though the sleepover was being held at the Potters', Victoire still got the credit because it was all her idea.

Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Elizabeth all looked up. Lily was the youngest of all of her cousins, but not by much; Fred was only a few months older than her. But Lily looked a lot younger than all of them because she was very small.

"Hey!" Molly greeted. "Come sit by me!"

Lily bounded into the room and sat down on a pillow. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red velvet nightgown that said "Santa's worst nightmare." She was ready for an all-nighter.

"You're just in time, Lils," Victoire told her. "We're about to play Truth or Dare."

"Ooh," Lily said, rubbing her hands together. "Who's going first?"

"Me," said Dominique. "So, Molly... Truth or Dare."

"Er... Truth," she decided.

"Have you ever made out with Ryan?"

Ryan was Molly's boyfriend. The girls were always like this: up close and personal with each other. Everyone knew what was coming when they picked "truth," so it was your own fault if you got a question you didn't feel comfortable answering.

"Yes," Molly replied, turning a little red. "But just the once."

"When?" Lily inquired, forgetting the rules of the game.

"At that Halloween party," she said. "Okay, um, Roxanne, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she said.

"Okay..." Molly murmured. "I dare you to go outside in your underwear."

Roxanne's mouth dropped open. "Crap! It's like 5 degrees outside!"

"That's the point," Molly replied evilly.

They all got up and went to the backdoor. Roxanne took one look outside, quickly stripped to her underwear, and went outside.

"Can I c-come back in now?" she asked, shivering.

"No," said Molly. "Run around the yard."

Roxanne gave her a horrible look and ran around the yard as quickly as possible.

"If I get pneumonia, I'm sending you the b-bill," she informed Molly when she was inside and fully dressed.

"Fine by me."

When they were back in Victoire's room, Roxanne said, "Victoire, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she replied hesitantly.

"Okay... I'm not quite as evil as Molly," she said. "So... I dare you to put a pair of your underwear in Teddy's bed so he'll find it tonight when he goes to sleep."

"What is this, night of the underwear dares?" Victoire asked. Nobody said anything; the dare was intense. "Okay, fine," she said. "I get it. A dare's a dare."

She surfed through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of lacy pink panties. Everyone oohed.

"Shut up," Victoire murmured, getting up and making her way towards Teddy's room. Everyone followed.

She creaked the door open; Teddy was in there, but his back was turned.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered, and she guided the panties onto the pillow.

"Happy?" she asked, turning around to find everyone with their hands over their mouths, trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Very," Roxanne replied.

They went back to Victoire's room, and Victoire thought for a minute before saying, "Lily, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she said, ready to pull some crazy stunt.

"I dare you to go to your parents' room and tell your mum that you started your period."

Lily's mouth dropped open similar to Roxanne's a few minutes earlier. "Are you kidding me?! You know my mum- she'll start freaking out about her little baby growing up and all that sickening crap!"

"She probably won't believe you," Lucy muttered, laughing.

"Eh," Lily said.

"Fine then, tell Jacob," Victoire said, knowing she would never.

"Victoire!"

"Okay, okay, tell Hermione."

"Aunt Hermione?" Lily questioned, mortified.

"Yes, now GO."

Lily looked at the others, helpless, and then realized that she had no choice but to get up and make her way to Uncle Ron's and Aunt Hermione's room with Elizabeth creeping behind her to make sure she actually did it.

She knocked on the door and heard Aunt Hermione call, "Come in!" She groaned and opened the door.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

Aunt Hermione was reading and Uncle Ron was writing something down. Lily figured she would probably be believable because she looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um... Aunt 'Mione? Can I tell you something..."

"Sure," she said.

"Um... in private?"

Uncle Ron looked up. "Why can't I know?" he asked, and Lily could almost hear Elizabeth dying from laughter out in the hall.

"Um... It's a secret," she replied.

"'It's a secret'," he murmured. "Doesn't ever tell ME any secrets, noooooo, nobody tells Ron any secrets..."

Aunt Hermione had a crease in her forehead. "What is it?" she asked again, getting up and going towards Lily. Lily beckoned her with her finger and she got down on her knees to be on Lily's level.

"What's wrong?"

Lily steeled herself and felt her stomach churning. Oh, Lord, she was going to dry heave...

She leaned into Aunt Hermione's ear and whispered, wishing she could have just chosen Truth, "I started my period."

Whatever Aunt Hermione had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Oh!" she said, her eyes wide. "Well, then... When did this happen?"

"Uh..."

"Does your mom know?" she asked, not giving her time to answer.

"She-"

"Oh goodness... Well, then. Oh... Okay then. Let's see..."

"I'm okay, Aunt 'Mione, really..."

"Did one of the girls give you some equipment?"

That was it; she was going to hurl. "Yes," she forced herself to say. "Just thought you'd want to know."

And she bolted from the room.

Elizabeth did not stop laughing the whole way back to Victoire's room.

"Just shut up!" Lily hollered at her.

"She handled it better than she did when I told her," she said, wiping her eyes. "Oh my gosh, that made my night... Please, tell your mum, that'll just add to it..."

"Elizabeth!" she exclaimed. "It's not funny!"

"It is so," she said, "and you know it."

They entered Victoire's room and everyone burst into hysterical laughter just like Elizabeth.

"What did she say?!" they demanded.

"She asked if one of you gave me equipment," she muttered pitifully.

Laughter rang throughout the room for a good five minutes.

"Okay!" Lily announced loudly, very sick of this business. "Elizabeth, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," she replied immediately.

Lily had been prepared for this. "Have you ever seen a guy naked? "

Elizabeth turned red but said calmly, "A boy or a man?"

"Both."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't have to tell you that," she replied.

"Come on, Elizabeth!" Victoire exclaimed. "It's no fun like that."

"Fine. Mydadbrothersandjoshelliott," she said quickly.

"What?" everyone questioned.

"You heard me," she said.

"Not quite."

"Ugh, FINE. My dad, brothers, and Josh Elliott."

"And WHEN did this JOSH ELLIOTT thing happen?!" Dominique cried.

"SERIOUSLY!" Lucy and Roxanne shouted.

"It's really not a big deal, you guys," she muttered.

"Not a big deal!" Lily exclaimed. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! Of course it's a big friggen deal if you've seen a sixth year naked!"

"Ugh," Elizabeth sighed. She buried her face in her hands.

"You better start talkin'," Victoire said.

"It was just a mistake," she said. "I was looking for Jacob in the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms, and apparently he thought everyone was gone, which they were, and I went in there and found him instead. It was like two years ago."

"So," Dominique began. "Is he really... You know?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth assured her. "He is."

"Mmm," she replied.

"Okay," Elizabeth said keen to get off the subject. Lucy, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Lucy said dejectedly, realizing that both ways were bad choices.

"Who's your crush?"

Lucy sighed and looked uncomfortable. "Um, well...I rather like Marledo Reppins."

"Not a bad choice," Victoire decided. "Tall, handsome,smart- I approve."

Around three AM the girls finally fell asleep wondering about the consequences of Victoire's and Lily's dares. They didn't know if Aunt Hermione would tell Lily's mum or not and they also didn't know how Teddy would react to finding Victoire's underwear on his pillow. But for now, they slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!!! Another chapter right after the other one! I'm so proud:D Review please!!!!!  



End file.
